Hitherto, there has been an automatic transmission including a Ravigneaux type planetary gear including a carrier having short pinion gears and long pinion gears, and a clutch provided at the outer periphery of the carrier (Patent Document 1). In the automatic transmission, eight forward speeds and two reverse speeds are established by a combination of the Ravigneaux type planetary gear and a double-pinion planetary gear. The Ravigneaux type carrier is composed of a carrier body and a carrier cover. The carrier cover has an extending portion that extends so as to cover the entire circumference including the radially outer side of the short pinion gears. The extending portion serves as a clutch hub with a clutch (C-2) disposed on the radially outer side thereof. In addition, a brake (B-2) and a one-way clutch (F-1) are provided side by side at the outer periphery of a drum portion of the carrier body.